Toys and games for young children are designed to have play value at a reasonable expensive. A particularly desirable objective is to create a core toy around which various accessories can be sequentially developed. Often these objectives are not met for various reasons. However, efforts are continuously being made in those directions. One such successful core toy product is a baby doll sold under a Hasbro, Inc., brand, BABY ALIVE™. These dolls are produced with different functionalities including, in one case, the ejection of localized elevated air pressure when squeezed. In the case of the squeezable BABY™ brand doll, the object would be to use the puff or gust of air to enhance play value.
Elevated air pressure activated items or toys have been designed in the past. By way of example, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,479,561 for a “Breath Operated Device” to Janning; U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,532 for an “Electronic Candle” to Haffler; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,025,478 for an “Illuminable Apparatus” to Reinecke et al. These patents all purport to disclose a device that includes a light source and an electrical or electronic circuit. Blown air from a user changes the circuit in some fashion and extinguishes the light source. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0232568 by Engel et al., for an “Acrobatic Doll And Doll Accessories Capable Of Activation By Air,” purports to disclose a carefully balanced toy figure that may be moved in a predetermine manner by a user blowing on the figure.
These disclosures are interesting, but they do not have the play value, the simplicity, the low cost, and the robustness desired.